A Local interconnect network (LIN) bus is typically used in automotive applications and provides a concept of a single master and multiple slaves connected to a single bus wire. The master and the slaves typically include LIN transceivers capable of driving the bus into a dominant or recessive state. When a recessive voltage level corresponding to a relatively high positive voltage close to a positive supply voltage is applied to the bus wire, the LIN bus is said to be in recessive state. When a dominant voltage level corresponding to a relatively low positive voltage close to a ground level voltage is applied to the bus wire in response to a data signal, the LIN bus is said to be in dominant state. The master and the slaves have a built-in line driver for pulling up the bus wire to the recessive voltage level and pulling down the bus wire voltage to the dominant voltage level.
With increasing integration, LIN transceivers may be embedded in chips offering other functionalities than only LIN bus driving. Said chips may for example include switching circuitry such as switched-mode power supplies, DC-DC converters, high power drivers for switching loads, such as motors, transformers, rotor coils of electrical generator, heaters, lamps, ballast and large scale logic circuits that generate switching noise. This generated switching noise can be coupled through common ground and injected to the LIN bus via the built in driver when the LIN bus is in dominant state, i.e. when a low impedance path exists between ground and the LIN bus via the built in driver. Disturbances in the LIN bus can cause the LIN bus to emit electro-magnetic noise radiation, which can negatively impact the performance of other circuits susceptible to electro-magnetic interference.